The Legend of Zelda (TV series)
The Legend of Zelda is an American animated series based on the Japanese video game series The Legend of Zelda by Nintendo. The plot follows the adventures of Link and Princess Zelda as they defend the kingdom of Hyrule from an evil wizard named Ganon. It is heavily based on the first game of the Zelda series, The Legend of Zelda, but includes some references to the second, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. The show was produced by DIC Enterprises and distributed by Viacom Enterprises in association with Nintendo of America, Inc. It comprises thirteen episodes which first aired in North America from September 8, 1989, to December 1, 1989. Show premise The opening credits quickly glance over the show's premise: "This is the Triforce of Wisdom, Link. The evil wizard Ganon has the Triforce of Power. Whoever gets both Triforces will rule this land forever! You must help me, Link!" Every episode of The Legend of Zelda follows the adventures of the hero Link and Princess Zelda as they defend the kingdom of Hyrule from an evil wizard named Ganon, who somehow came into possession of the Triforce of Power. Most episodes consist of Ganon (or his minions) either attempting to capture the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, kidnap Zelda, or otherwise conquer Hyrule. Curiously, the Triforce of Courage is never seen or even mentioned in the series. In some episodes, Link and Zelda are assisted and accompanied by a fairy-princess, Spryte. A common running joke of the series is Link's repeated failure to convince Zelda that he deserves a kiss for his heroic deeds. Whenever it seems they are going to kiss, they are interrupted. While Link saves Zelda in a few episodes, she often fights beside him using a bow and arrow or a boomerang. Link usually meets Zelda's remarks with his sarcastic catchphrase, "Well, excuse me, Princess!". In the episode "Kiss'N Tell", Zelda uses a more elegant version reflective of her royal upbringing, "Well! Pardon me!" The series was to be continued, but was canceled along with the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Voice cast * Jonathan Potts as Link * Cyndy Preston as Princess Zelda * Len Carlson as Ganon and Moblins * Colin Fox as King Harkinian * Allan Stewart-Coates as the Triforce of Power * Elizabeth Hanna as the Triforce of Wisdom * Paulina Gillis as Sprite and Sing * Don Francks as additional voices * Marvin Goldhar as additional voices * Christopher Ward as additional voices Episodes | ProdCode = 101 | ShortSummary = Link has grown bored with his lifestyle in Hyrule and seeks a true 'hero's' life, finding Zelda the only comfort worth having. Meanwhile, Zelda holds a wizarding competition and Ganon uses it as a plan to sneak into the castle and steal the Triforce. After he is discovered, Link and Zelda set aside their differences in order to stop him from escaping. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 102 | ShortSummary = It is spring cleaning in Hyrule and Link has to pitch in, but he quickly fakes a cold in order to get sympathy, which works on Sprite. While at the market, Ganon secretly augments her powers to cause chaos at the castle in a very Fantasia-like manner, allowing him to steal the Triforce. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 103 | ShortSummary = Link and Zelda face off against an ambush of Tinsuits and an Octorock when Prince Facade, a prince from a neighboring kingdom called Arcadia, arrives and sweeps Zelda off her feet. Dejected by this "Prince Charming", Link quits his duties and prepares to leave, but Ganon knows Facade's one weakness and plans to exploit it in order to kidnap Zelda. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 104 | ShortSummary = Zelda happens upon a damsel in distress, who insists on a handsome hero to rescue her from a Gleeok. When Link arrives and saves her, she rewards him with a passionate kiss, but she turns out to be a Gibdo in disguise who curses Link into a humanoid frog. Unable to be a hero in this form, Link takes the Triforce of Wisdom's advice and seeks help from the "Witch of Walls" for an answer after Zelda is kidnapped by Ganon. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 105 | ShortSummary = Link's plans to romantically deliver flowers to Zelda are dashed when Ganon appears, attacking on the back of a unicorn. He kidnaps the king and they go to rescue him, meeting Sing, a woman from whom the unicorn had been stolen. Together they must face Ganon's traps, and rescue both the unicorn and the king from Ganon's capture. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 106 | ShortSummary = After a romantic picnic is ruined by Ganon, Zelda resolves to lay an assault on his lair, but as soon as they leave, the castle, along with the king and Sprite are pulled underground by a giant magnet and they need instead to rescue their friends before Ganon finds them. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 107 | ShortSummary = Zelda receives a magic mirror, which suddenly creates an evil double of her. With the real Zelda kidnapped, the fake is tasked to trick Link into taking the Triforce of Wisdom into the underworld, where it will be easy for Ganon to capture. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 108 | ShortSummary = Link's sleepwalking is put to a stop before he can sneak into Zelda's bedroom chamber, but with the tower the Triforce is in is unguarded. A trio of Vires use a bomb to shatter the Triforce into three pieces to carry. They obtain one piece, and Zelda uses it in order to seek clues where the other two have been dropped, they venture into the Underworld to reunite the Triforce again. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 109 | ShortSummary = Sleazenose, a traveling merchant, is rescued by Link who stops bandits from robbing him, and in gratitude, he gives Link a beautiful bejeweled sword in exchange for his current one. Using it in battle, Link realizes the sword is a fake and he and Zelda are kidnapped. They find they need to work together with Sleazenose to outwit Ganon once again. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 110 | ShortSummary = Not believing a story Link told her of Moblins attacking the castle when she found him unconscious and "sleeping" when he is supposed to be doing chores, Link has the house maintenance man make fake Moblins to attack her. She overhears the plan and does not react when the real Moblins come to kidnap her. Ganon puts a collar on her to force her to do his bidding; including marry him. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 111 | ShortSummary = The king is having a water park constructed to help his subjects cool off in the summer heat, when water monsters attack the construction crew. Zelda and Link investigate, but are startled to find the water monster does not belong to Ganon. When the King arrives to check their progress and while inspecting the pools of the water park, another monster pulls him in and vanishes. The pair collect the Triforce of Wisdom and return to the waterpark to find the King and the source of the disturbances. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 112 | ShortSummary = Ganon tries to use a magic wand in order to kidnap Zelda, but she deflects the attack and it hits Link instead, sending his physical body to the Evil Jar. Her guilt is short lived after Link's spirit reveals himself to her, although no one else can see him. They realize that they need to travel into the underworld to reunite Link's spirit with his body trapped in the Evil Jar. | LineColor = #005A9F }} | ProdCode = 113 | ShortSummary = Ganon demonstrates a new wand that makes a bubble around its victim that can only be popped by the Triforce of Power. Fed up with Ganon's orders, a Moblin uses the wand to trap Ganon in a bubble and throws him down a bottomless pit. The Moblin opens the Evil Jar and the monsters collectively decide to storm the castle of Hyrule, but are too incompetent to accomplish anything without Ganon's leadership. | LineColor = #005A9F }} }} Game references The TV series is based heavily on The Legend of Zelda. While direct referencing of the game is loose, the series features some recognizable monsters, items, sound effects, tunes, and locations. Some references are also made to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. For example, in "The Ringer", Ganon is seen riding a Lowder, a beetle-like enemy seen in Zelda II. Although there is no direct explanation for how Link and Zelda are able to carry seemingly infinite numbers of items, the TV series shows that the items they carry magically shrink when they are placed in pouches or pockets. Rupees appear, but are called Rubies. Rather than arrows, the bows in the cartoon shoot beam-like projectiles. Just like in most of the games, Link's sword can shoot a beam attack. Link's beams can destroy most monsters, but not people, as shown in the episode "Sing for the Unicorn", when Link zaps Sing during a fight, but to no avail. Broadcast *United States: in syndication (1989–1991), Family Channel (1991–1992) *United Kingdom: in syndication (rare standalone legit end credits version) (1997–unknown) Cartoon Network UK (1997–unknown) Edited versions of the episodes were a part of "Captain N and the Video Game Masters" from 1992 to 1993. DVD release North American airings/DVDs The Legend of Zelda was featured on every Friday episode of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! in place of the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Each episode ran for about fifteen minutes. The series was made in association with Nintendo of America, produced by DIC Enterprises, and distributed for syndicated television by Viacom Enterprises (now CBS Television Distribution). Due to its syndicated nature, only one season of sixty-five episodes of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was made and Zelda was aborted after thirteen episodes. However, slightly modified versions of the characters of Link and Zelda, together with their original voice actors, were later transplanted into NBC's Saturday morning program Captain N: The Game Master, also produced by DIC Entertainment. In 1992, the episodes were time compressed (sped up) and played in double episode format on the Captain N & The Video Game Masters syndication block. Zelda episodes were rarely shown, but at least once, the episodes "Underworld Connections" & "Doppleganger" aired with the titles switched around. It was played in this block from 1992–1993 in syndication, and from 1993–1995 on USA Network. Clips previewing the episodes were shown in the middle of the live-action segments when the Mario cartoon was shown. These clips were cut out of the video releases and Yahooligans! TV, but were restored for the Super Mario Bros. Super Show DVD set (except for "King Mario of Cramalot"). Like with Super Show, Zelda was released onto VHS by Kids Klassics, who released the series on two-episode tapes in four volumes; the gold color of the VHS slipcases matched that of the original NES games. Lions Gate Home Entertainment also included an episode each on their "Mario's Monster Madness" and "Action Adventures" VHSes; both also included on their DVD counterpart "Mario's Greatest Movie Moments". Sterling Entertainment released another VHS/DVD titled Ganon's Evil Tower on July 22, 2003, which included three episodes. The DVD release also included 2 episodes of Sonic Underground as a bonus. The second DVD was released on September 27, 2005, titled Havoc in Hyrule, containing five episodes. The complete Zelda series was released on October 18, 2005 by Shout! Factory and Sony BMG Music Entertainment, with extra bonus features such as interactive DVD games and line art from the series. However, it did not include all of the associated the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! live action segments; some were included as bonus features. This release has been discontinued and is out of print. NCircle Entertainment eventually re-released Sterling's DVDs, and released another one titled "The Power of the Triforce" on July 22, 2008, which contained five episodes. NCircle re-released the complete series on May 22, 2012.http://www.ncircleentertainment.com/legend-of-zelda-the-complete-season/843501001622 United Kingdom The Legend of Zelda was originally shown in the early 1990s on the early morning TV show TV-am. They were not commissioned for a second run. They were also shown on CITV in the 1990s within the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, and on Channel 4 on its Sunday morning kids' line up, which included shows such as Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. In 1992, Tempo Video released a set of two VHS tapes with three episodes per tape. The Legend of Zelda shared a tape with Captain N: The Game Master, which included the episode "Underworld Connections". There are currently no plans for a Region 2 DVD release. Germany PIDAX FILM released a Region 2 DVD of the show on December 2, 2016. The two-DVD set includes all 13 episodes in German and English Dolby Digital 2.0 audio.http://www.pidax-film.de/Kinder/Jugend/The-Legend-of-Zelda::1029.html Reception The series is notable for its negative reception. IGN rated the DVD release of The Legend of Zelda a 3.0, or "Bad", citing poor writing, repeated plots, and over the top acting. Link's catchphrase, "Well excuse me, Princess!" is a internet meme and commonly used in-joke used by video game players, especially Zelda fans, and is spoken by Link on 29 occasions throughout the 13 episodes. James Rolfe of Cinemassacre has shown a more positive response to the series. While acknowledging that the dialogue "can make you cringe", he favored Link and Zelda's characterizations and found the action satisfying. He labeled "The White Knight" as the best episode for showing Link's heroic nature against the more pompous and vain Prince Facade, but described the following episode "Kiss'N Tell" as his least favorite for Link complaining throughout. References External links = * * *Full series on YouTube, courtesy of WildBrain * Category:1989 American television series debuts Category:1989 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:English-language television programs Category:Animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Animated series based on Nintendo video games Category:Television series about princesses simple:The Legend of Zelda (TV series)